The Klaine kiss reaction
by FlashFan92
Summary: Chris' reaction to seeing that Kurt and Blaine get to kiss for the first time seeing as Darren is straight and all..I know first hand how tough bullying can be and while it was never extreme for me I can imagine what its like for it to have been just by the slight exposure I've had to it. Also I'm a bit peeved with the people sending Chris and Darren hateful tweets for their ship..


The day that I got the script for Kurt's kissing scene, was one of the worst days that I had, had since leaving Clovis. We all normally sat together at one of our homes, switching locations with every script. We were all reading outlines as usual. I knew it would have had to happen eventually. Still I couldn't help but not want it to happen anyways. It was inevitable as every other thing that was ever bad in my life has been.

"…You move me, Kurt…And singing this duet was just an excuse to spend m-more time with you…"

_Blaine leans in, cupping Kurt's cheek, and kisses him._

My heart rate had been steadily rising at that point, but that is when it all boiled over. I felt the script fall out of my hands. The room around me was spinning, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I wasn't able to take a proper breath in. Everyone's voices around me blurred, and suddenly I was back there.

_"__Careful dude he might try to kiss you!"_

_"__Yeah man! Wouldn't want to catch any diseases from the homo!" _

_"__Faggot like him probably has all sorts of shit wrong with him!" _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and lashed out screaming at the top of my lungs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! P-please leave m-me alone! I d-d-don't…" I got dizzy and fell to the floor. I didn't even realize I was standing. The last thing I saw as I passed out was the faces of my tormentors leaning over me and laughing in my face as a lay there bleeding to death unable to do anything, and then bright flashing lights before everything went dark.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The next thing I knew, I woke up to a light pressure on my head. My eyes opened quickly and I shot up in bed looking around frantically.

"Chris! Sweetie it's okay! It's just me. It's Lea! Come on Chris, lay down. You're safe."

"W-what happened? Where is everyone?"

"Don't worry about that right now. You just rest."

"Lea…Please tell me." She sighed.

"Okay. Well everyone else besides Darren went home. I'm not too sure since I don't know much about your past, but I think the script reading triggered something. When you found out that you and Darren had to kiss for the show you kind of had a meltdown…" Tears poured down my face.

"I'm so humiliated. I thought moving away from there would leave it all behind but it's still there in the back of my mind." Lea climbed onto her bed and hugged me.

"You don't have to explain it to anyone. You know what happened. When you want to tell us, _any_ of us we will be here." I was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Darren poked his head in.

"Um…Hey guys…Is it cool if I come in?" Lea looked to me for an answer.

"Yeah…It's um…Its okay." I couldn't look at him right now. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed and spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Not really. But that's something I have to deal with."

"Chris we can talk to Ryan about this. It's not too late."

"We start shooting on Monday. Today is Saturday. I can't back out now."

"You can't do something you aren't comfortable with!"

"_I _can't or _you _can't?!" Darren balked.

"That's not fair."

"Oh it isn't? Why would a straight man ever be comfortable kissing a gay one?"

"Because I'm not an asshole, Chris! I don't have anything to be uncomfortable about! It's my job to play a gay character! I expected to be kissing other men for the show!" Darren let out an angry sigh.

"I can't believe you would ever think something so awful about me of all people Chris." I flinched.

"I'm sorry…I don't exactly have the best track record with straight guys…In fact a group of them almost killed me…So…" Lea and Darren gasped.

"Oh my God…Chris…I'm...I'm so sorry. I—"

"Please don't apologize. I don't want to be looked at as some fragile person who people need to tip-toe around. I have my scars, because I grew up in a small ignorant town. I'm just…Trying to move on, but I feel like things always thwart my efforts. It just goes to show, you can become famous and successful, but you can't leave your memories behind, especially the bad ones. But that doesn't mean that I can stop fighting. I'm going to have my issues with this, but that just means I need your help. I'm going to be scared as hell, but I think if it all goes well, that this could help me move on." Darren nodded.

"I can do that."

"We will all be here for you, Chris." I gave a little smile.

"Thank you. I think I just need to go home now."

"Nonsense! You stay right here and rest. I won't disturb you."

"I can't do that, this is your bed!"

"No this is the guest room. Don't you worry about it. You are staying." I sighed.

"Yes mom."

"Don't you forget it!" We laughed and spent the rest of the evening watching movies.


End file.
